unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
LlamaDolphin16
LlamaDolphin16 AKA AmethystDolphin285 AKA Amy Oliver-Orndorff (fake last names) AKA Amy is a one-year-old MB-er. She's 14, British, and weird. Weird? Are you kidding me?? YOU ARE AWESOME.... -Justin ^_^ Hehe... ~Amy thought the page was too long so she got rid of everything. Bear with her as she thinks of what to put in here. AKA, this page is under construction. *shrugs*~ For now, just look at this lovely picture of Luke Cutforth {and another two of Dan Howell, who is also this random awesome YouTuber}.(Who is that?) (He's this awesome YouTuber ^_^) (do you have a crush on him?) (Maybe a little... XP) (Do you wish to marry him?) (Uh, well, he's a bit old for me...He's like twenty-something. I also ship him with this other YouTuber called Emma...) (Good to know. Do you know who I am?) (Well...I thought this was Megan. XD) (Hmm... Interesting) (Wait, but that's Kazey... :O I don't know!!) (Very so, Kazey. YES I AM MEGAN BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) (XP) (Amy... Or Kazey? I would be creeped out if this was Kazey) (Amy XD) (Interesting... What would Kazey say?)(HOW DO YOU PUT PICTURES TO THE RIGHT SIDE?) (I think you say "|right|" next to the name of the picture you want to use. If you aren't using the code to add the picture I'm pretty sure there's an option for it... If any of that made sense...) (that made perfect sense @0@) (XP) (are you making my messages not bolded?) (noooo *looks around suspiciously* who did that? Wasn't meee) (well, now it's all bolded, so... SHOW YOURSELF, CULPRIT)(hehe...)(SHOW YOURSELF)(*cough**cough* yeah! Show yourself!)(you're getting suspicious, Amy)(...me? Suspicious...? Nope. I'm not suspicious at all... Just...casually... *whistles*)(*pointed look* Yeah?)(*throws smoke bomb* *runs*)(*soaks Amy in water with magic water coming out my whale hole thing* NEVER RUN AWAY FROM DA KING)(*throws another smoke bomb* *uses invisibility cloak* I can't run, but I can hide >:D)(Christi, I know itss you this time. And then I have your stele)(Actually, that was still me. *pauses* Wait... No! That was totally Christi!)(myname...it is being used. also, someone took my stele...*is suspicious* i suspect Megan.)(*nods* I don't even know what's going on but it was all Megan. Everything was Megan and Christi. I didn't do anything...nothing at all...*throws smoke bomb again*)(wait wat is happening.)(nothing I don't know IT WAS MEGAN!!! *whistles again*)(smoke bomb...sounds familiar.) (NO I JUST STOLE CHRISTI'S STELE AND ACCUSED AMY AND CHRISTI. I SUSPECT THE WHISTLING GUY IS AMY AND THE SMOKE BOMB GUY IS CHRISTI)( please. Smole bimbs eere so last year. I wouldnt be caught dead with one.)(OH YEAAAAH. YOU GUYS ARS LAME.)(megan I know this is you. I saw you edit the post.)(The smoke bomb was me-- I mean...NOT ME... Pfft... Psshhhh... What?)(wat. I GIVE UP!...except not.) (Yeah I said you guys were lame. BUT I DID NOT THROW THE SMOKE BOMB NOR WHISTLE. Basically the one with all caps is me. Always me. I think the one with no caps at all is Christi, and the other is Amy. Huh.)(I thought I capitalized stuff. )(Christi? Crucified Christ, this is confusing...)(What is gappening?)(GAPPENING. HAHA.)(THE GAP IS GROWIN WIDER! We must jump while we hae the chance! *falls off cliff* whoops)(*is still trying to figure out who said what*)(chris would have a response but she fell off a cliff.)(what? i dont want to die :()(YAYYYY CLIFF! *jumps off the cliff**rematerializes back on top of the cliff* TADA!)(No, Megan. *pushes Megan off the cliff* DIE!)(Oz, is that you? FROSTY THE SHOWMAN HAS COME!)(TO THE RESCUE)(*climbs back up cliff cause i'n ninja that way*)(*throws ninja stars* I'M CHANNELLING MY INNER DAN!)(Pre-cluehunt Dan...)(*remembers when I could actually stand Amy. And Dan. Really all the hare ters have gotten so annoying*)(I never read Unstoppable, so that's probably why I don't hate them...)(save yourself. I've gotten so annoyed at them I have thrown the book across the room.)(I'm still going to read it. BWAHAHAHA)(you'll regret it.)(Regret is my middle name! Or at least my imaginary one)(my middle name is the.)(The what?)(just the. Christi the shadowhunter.)(Oh, yeah. Well then...)(yep)(Who're your parents? Or are you an orphan?(my parents where turned in the dark war. Now I live with the lightwoods.)(Haventt seen you around... AHH, I went to visit the Seelie Court and then the Unseelie Court...)(we probably live at different institutes.)(But we're both adopted by Lightwoods... You live in the New York Institute, right?) Category:Swiftie Category:Ekaterina Author Category:Non shipped members Category:One year MBer Category:Ekaterinas Category:Ekaterina Wikian Category:WOTE-Head Category:Awesome MBer Category:YouTube obsessed Category:Bored Category:Edgar Hater Category:SMACS BSer Category:FAMOUS Category:Epicsprinkles Category:FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Category:Chat Page